That's How Much I Love You
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to my dear Oni, as always. Crack!Fic. Based on the fanmade chapter 146 found on baidu. Warning: Exclaimation point abuse, lots and lots of it. Everyone is OOC, but is IC within the particular fanmade chapter.


**This is based on the rough translation that I made from the fanmade chapter 146 that was found on baidu. It was too fun to not share. So, I went back and retranslated and elaborated for you as a story to share. Even the omake at the end was left intact. **

Ren turned, only to find the surprising scene before him. The scene before him was of Sho and Kyoko locking lips. Kyoko's eyes wide opened in shock and Sho's eyes showing an uncharacteristic softness. The entire Dark Moon crew along with Yashiro turned when the actor suddenly fell silence, only to witness the same improbable scene before their eyes.

Sho stopped the kiss and started to apologize to Kyoko, "Kyoko, I...I...I just wanted to..." and by then, it was too late.

Kyoko's face had twisted into a facade of absolute fury. Shotaro, how dare you do this over such a simple thing as my grudges, as her face contorted more and more in her anger. So angry. So angry.

"Shotaro, do you really to want to die?" Kyoko said trembling with unconstrained fury. The ground also started to shake mimicking a Richter Scale 3.4 earthquake. Suddenly, Kyoko was the living embodiment of the fiery fires of hell. A few security personnel came to check up on the reports of trespasser on the closed set of Dark Moon, just in time to see Kyoko bursting into flames.

"Oh my god! She's on fire!!!" yelled someone in the gathering crowd of personnels, staffs, and crew members.

"How did she suddenly catch on fire?" said one plain clothed staff.

"That's some amazing power." said another unknown staff in a shirt with the word security written across it.

"That's incredible!!" said a uniformed security officer.

At that moment, the uniformed patrol also arrived, "Everyone get into action!!!" said the head of the building security. The securities murmured amongst each other, "Kyoko-chan is on fire. Kyoko-chan is on fire." Then, the head of the security yelled, "Quickly, we must put her out. Get the fire extinguisher!"

The head of security waved the other security officers around to control the crowd and made sure no one got too close to the burning actress. When the triage team arrived, the head security guard wave them towards Kyoko, "We must keep the fire contained."

He yelled after the group carrying the still smoldering Kyoko off into the distance. "Take her to the resting room immediately, and make sure she doesn't come out until she calms down." The group hut-hut out of the sight.

It was then, Ren turned to Sho, in his full demon lord glory. "Fuwa Sho! What is the meaning of this?What are you playing at?" Yashiro came to sudden awareness of the danger of the situation between Ren and Sho as he looked between the two men.

Sho looked at Ren with a smirk, "No matter what, she's still mine. How I treat her is my right!"

The guy's got some balls, thought Yashiro with his jaw frozen open for the second time that day. Yashiro head couldn't stop ping ponging between the two stars, as he tries to extricate Ren from the situation. Yashiro secretly squeed like a fan girl, at the prospect of a love triangle between Ren, Kyoko, and Sho. As a hard cord Ren/Kyoko shipper, he couldn't but help thinking that with Sho egging on the actor, maybe, Ren will finally make a move on Kyoko.

Director Ogata, being completely fascinated by the scene before him, blurted out, "But...But...I thought Ren and Kyoko were in a 'that kind of relationship'!!!!"

After he heard the director made that comment Yashiro whipped his head around so hard, he almost did a 360 degree spin.

Yashiro went up the director and demanded, " What...what? What relationship????"

As if to not to interrupt the two famous stars confronting each other, Ogata whispered to Yashiro about the incident he witness between Kyoko and Ren, in Director Ogata's trailer, during the Karuizawa shoot.

Director Ogata started pacing and thinking out loud, "Giving her first kiss to Fuwa..." and he pointed to the other hand, and muttered "In that kind of relationship with Ren" All the meanwhile, exclaiming "Aiya!" and "Oh, no, no, no!"

Sho, upon hearing all the comments, started to shake with anger and turned to stride towards Kyoko's resting room. Ren, in the meanwhile, being not in the mood for any sort of Sho's shenanigans, told off the Visual Kei singer.

"So, were you just acting then." Then, he noticed that Sho was heading towards Kyoko's room.

"Fuwa-kun, where are you going?" said the nonplussed actor as he attempted to intercept the singer from further molesting Kyoko.

Sho only muttered as he purposefully stroll towards Kyoko's room, " I'm going to go drag that girl out of the room, and straighten this one out." Ren could only keep up his pace to prevent Sho from doing anymore harm.

Sho and Ren stopped in front of Kyoko's room and was about to knock on the door, when they heard some strange sound coming out of the room.

"Uhm~~~ Ah~~~Moko-san!~~~Ah~~~" They both heard Kyoko.

"That....." said Ren, completely puzzled, and Sho completely in shock, for the first time that day, "Can't Be..." and finished Ren's thought for him.

Then, through the door they heard Moko loudly exclaiming to Kyoko, " I can't believe that idiot forced that kiss on you."

Then, shortly after that outburst, they heard her said this to Kyoko, "No matter! Don't worry! I have just the thing to keep your mind off that."

There was a short silence, and then they heard Kyoko's disjointed voice, "Ah~~~Kanae....Ah~~~Kanae...Don't...", which was followed by Moko, once again. "Relax, don't be so nervous."

"I couldn't do it. I just can't do it. I can't...Stop!!! Please stop!!!" was Kyoko's reply.

Then, there were some muffled noises, and then Ren and Sho heard Moko said to Kyoko, "Be strong...there are still 48 positions to try..."*

Sho thought out loud, "I didn't know that they have that sort of relationship going on."

Later that day, Sho was back in his dressing room at the Queen's Record. As he leaned back and stretched out his legs on the table, he couldn't help it, but think back to what happened earlier that day.

"I can't believe after all this time. Even though, that girl is swearing her revenge on me, she's going behind my back and having such a thing going on." Sho thought, "That is just too incredibly unreal."

Meanwhile, back at Ren's apartment. Ren was having an awful hard time trying to sleep. The things he overheard in front of Kyoko's dressing room was keeping him awake. "48 positions....48 positions....48 positions....48 positions....that just leaves so much to the imagination..."

The very next day, at the LME, Inc headquarter, Kyoko walked into the office in an unusually cheerful mood.

"Moko-san!!!!!!" waved a very chipper Kyoko to Moko.

Yashiro heard Kyoko's entrance and said to Ren, "Ah, She's coming!"

Yashiro greeted Kyoko from next to Ren, "Eh! Kyoko-chan! You look like you're feeling better today."

"Uhn! Yes! It's all because Moko-san taught me so much yesterday, then let me keep the book."

Ren and Yashiro both reacted, "Eh??!!"

**Omake~**

Ren: Mogami-san, if you want to learn more about reflexology, why not learn more than the basic 48 positions. I am very familiar with the advance 96 positions.

Kyoko: Really??!!!

Ren: How about coming over to my house, later today. I'll be glad to teach you

Kyoko: Yes! Thank you, Tsuruga-san!!!

* 48 positions refers to 48 reflexology points that a person has to hit to relax the body.


End file.
